Julie Jones
by Chrysti Doofenshmirtz
Summary: As I waited for Julie to come out of school, I got a text, saying that there was an emergency G8 meeting. I paled and heard the door open. I turned to see a girl at the age of 5 with unnaturally long, blonde hair with baby blue eyes. "Hey, Daddy!" "Hello, Julie. How was your first day of school? I hope people where nice to you."


This is a disclaimer: I am not Japanese, nor do I even speak the language, nor am I male. If you think that I own anything/one but the capitals, C. Italy, or the plot, you need to be administered to a mental institution, got it?

Alfred's (America) P.o.v

As I waited for Julie to come out of school, I got a text, saying that there was an emergency G8 meeting. I paled and heard the door open. I turned to see a girl at the age of 5 with unnaturally long, blonde hair with baby blue eyes with a red ribbon (From Mattie) to keep her hair out of her eyes, holding a brown teddy bear (Another gift from Mattie, sent for her birthday) and wearing a matching dress and pale skin. "Hey, Daddy!"

"Hello, Julie. How was your first day of school? I hope people where nice to you."

"It was so much fun! I am surprised, though, that nobody questioned as to why I started near the end of the school year, or as to why I am wearing a jacket in the middle of May."

"Um, Julie, I know that I promised you that I would take you to get ice-cream after school, but there is an emergency G8 meeting that I have to attend to. If I don't, they'll send Britain over, and you and I both know what I'll do if he comes near you again."

She nods, still scared of him after 199 years. She has a good reason to though. In 1814, she nearly died because of him, and I nearly killed him because of it. If it wasn't for my little girl, I would probably have killed him then and there, but my baby girl needed me. Now, you are probably wondering why she is just now going to school, and how she is still alive, and at age 5. Julie Jones is more than just my daughter; she is also D.C. as in the capital of the United States of America, which is me, the hero. "Let's go, Daddy. You are just going to be late if you drop me off or try to get Tonny to come and get us."

Us referring to Julie and Tina, Tonny's daughter. As I drive, I try to convince her not to go, notice the try. I swear, that girl is as stubborn as a mule. Then, I get another text, saying to bring our capitals. "Looks like you were coming, whether you wanted to or not. I just got a text stating that we needed to bring our capitals. I'll call Tonny and tell him that we aren't going to be there in time for dinner."

I reach for my phone that should be in the cup holder to find it isn't there and Julie was talking on it, most likely to Tonny. "'K. Tonny said to be back as soon as we can, to take care of Tina, and for you to tell the F-ing Limey not to ever mess with Tina and I, or he will kill him."

I laugh at the nickname that Tonny gave Britain. I nod and park the car. I open the door for my baby girl and hold her hand as we walk inside, with Tina holding Julie's other hand. Julie and Tina are best of friends, like Tonny and I. I was surprised the she wanted to go to school with Julie. She even wore clothes. She was wearing a grey and blue ruffled dress with a red and blue hat, red leggings, blue ballet shoes, blue cape with a grey stripe near the bottom, a red ribbon around her neck. Unlike her father, she has hair, which wasn't unlike her mother, Trixie, before she died. Julie's mother is California, or Cali Jones. Before you comment on how gross that is, me being with one of my states, I was with Cali long before I even rebelled. So There: P. I walked with Julie to the door that the capitals have their meetings and waved to her as she walked in with Tina. As soon as I closed the door, I heard a loud thump. I opened the door, hoping that Julie was okay, and see her in a big dog pile, with everyone else trying to be the first to hug her. I laugh at her trying to calm them down, despite the fact she was at the bottom of the dog pile, and Tina was hitting them with Julie's teddy bear, which she had dropped when she was first tackled. I laugh and pick up the capitals and drop them close by, but not on, Tina and Julie. I told them to be good and if anyone tried to hurt her, scream. She nodded, laughing at my over-protectiveness, and waved me off, saying that she would be fine. As I left, I noticed that Alice, Britain's' capital, wasn't there. I shrugged, not really knowing if she was in the bathroom or not.


End file.
